


lipstick cherry all over the lens

by redpaint



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/pseuds/redpaint
Summary: “Now look at the lens baby. When I jerk off to these later I want to be able to see how much you want me. Perfect.”
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	lipstick cherry all over the lens

“That’s right, stay there, just like that. No, chin up a little, towards the light.”

Charles swallowed hard and followed Max’s instructions, letting himself be posed like a doll. He was hyperaware of his body. Goosebumps ran down his arms, either from the chill of the hotel room or the intensity of Max’s stare over the camera. His nipples were hard, rubbing up against the rough lace of the bra Max had picked out. It was a deep navy blue with hard steel boning that ran down his chest, forcing his posture straight as he kneeled on the duvet. The firmness felt nice against his ribs, felt like Max was touching him even though he was miles away at the foot of the bed.

“Now look at the lens baby. When I jerk off to these later I want to be able to see how much you want me. Perfect.”

The camera snapped, the flash temporarily blinding him. The soft, steady whirr of the camera spitting out the photo. The shape of his body blooming on the film, carved out by murky shadows. Max tossed the photo aside before he could get a good look at himself.

“Now one where you’re touching yourself. Keep the panties on.” Charles’s hand was already there, palm slick with precome.

_Snap! Whirr._

“Max, please.”

“Almost done. Lean back.”

Charles fell back into the stack of pillows by the headboard, peering down the line of his body to look at Max. “Do you like how I look? Is this what you wanted when you bought these things for me?” He was a failure at seduction, a master of desperation. That seemed to be how Max liked him anyways.

“Shh—” Max climbed onto the bed, put a hand on Charles’s chest, and straddled him at the hips. He brushed Charles’s hair out of his face in a way that would have been sweet if it weren’t so editorial. Charles’s face and neck ran hot. If Max took another picture now he would be flushed pink down to his collarbones. Apparently satisfied with his subject matter, Max held the camera up in front of his face again. Charles stared at his lips so as to avoid the cold eye of the lens. “Want you to come for me now. Beg me for it, like you would if I was fucking you.”

The fabric of his underwear was satiny to the touch, but the friction was enough to burn his knuckles as he jerked himself in short, frantic motions. “I’m so close, I’m going to—” _Snap! Whirr._ “Want to come all over my panties, please—” _Snap! Whirr. “Oh god, fuck, Max, I’m—” Snap! Whirr._

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted over on [tumblr](https://redpainterly.tumblr.com), lightly edited for posting here
> 
> one day i will stop being horny on main but today's not that day
> 
> this is a work of fiction/don't link publicly


End file.
